The Life of an Angel
by Yue Kisaragi
Summary: AU Sci-fi In a world where explosives were lost people with special powers, called Angels, are used as weapons. Zell is a street rat and Squall is a rich kid. They are thrown together in an Intergalactical war.


****

Hey ^^ Just one note… Chocobo isn't a chocobo he's a human. And this is an AU fic in a Sci-fi setting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 ^^ that's all enjoy.

****

The Life of an Angel

Prologe

Chocobo walked at a brisk pace. He had to restrain himself from running. This was the biggest hull he'd ever made. He and his gang would eat very well because of him. He tried to keep from looking over his shoulder as he navigated his way though the darkened corridors of the Space Colony Balamb. Chocobo made his way into the dirtier and less taken care of corridors. Finally, he was in safe territory.

A scream rang out, echoing off the walls. Screaming was a regular occurrence in this sector of the colony. Chocobo didn't even think about it. The scream rang out again. This time it caught Chocobo's attention. Didn't he know that voice? Chocobo started running to where the scream came from. That was Siren.

Chocobo forgot all about the big hull and ran as fast as his thirteen-year-old body could. The former safety of the winding corridors and walls that made sound come out of nowhere was now a hinder.

Where was she? Left, then right, then straight though. Chocobo was now out of safe territory. He didn't care, Siren was being hurt and he had to find her. Left, then left again, then right, he was close now. Suddenly there was a dead end. Chocobo almost stopped, then heard Siren scream again. It came from behind the end wall. This had been an actual street when they built the colony but somebody decided they wanted a wall to be put there. So there was a space between the top of the wall and the ceiling. That was all Chocobo needed.

Not stopping Chocobo ran at the wall and vaulted it, his spiky blonde hair brushing the ceiling. He landed in front of Siren, knocking the guy who was holding her back. Chocobo turned and asked the fifteen-year-old girl if she was ok. When the reply was positive he turned back to her attackers. The men laughed at Chocobo.

"This scrawny little runt gonna save you, girl?" one of the men taunted.

"Why don't you save him the pain and come over here now," the leader suggested as he leered at her.

Siren back up against the wall. That was Chocobo's cue. He dropped into position. One of the men came at him. Chocobo punched him in the stomach and he dropped. The leaders four other goons came at Chocobo and he flew into action. Elbows and knees ramming into bodies and fists and feet doing lots of damage. Soon three of the men were down. He slammed the last man into a wall and looked up. The leader of Siren's attacker's was pointing a gun at him. He had also gotten reinforcements. 

Chocobo knew he couldn't beat up that many. He hadn't eaten today. Five he could take down, twelve he could not. Besides the leader had a gun.

"Hand over the girl," the leader said, "and we'll let you go." Chocobo just smirked. Siren's eyes widened and she backed into a corner, the farthest she could get away from Chocobo.

"What," the leader started, then Chocobo began to glow. Chocobo's eyes glazed over in a yellow color. The attackers turned to run but a bolt of lightning struck right in their path.

"Hey, don't leave. I just got warmed up," Chocobo said. The he let the lightning free.

***

Chocobo made a note to himself when he woke up before he opened his eyes that he should eat before he does that next time.

When Chocobo opened his eyes Siren was still in the corner, but not because of him. There were soldiers all around.

"Hey! What's going on?" he asked nobody inparticular.

"So you're awake." a man in clothing that made him look like a hell fiend said, "So much power for one so very young."

Chocobo got up, "What're you talking about?"

"What is you're name, young one?" the man asked, "I am known as Cid."

Chocobo looked at the man and thought. He wasn't going to tell the man his real name, so he had to make one up. What could it be? He saw Siren over Cid's shoulder mouthing _Zell_.

"Zell, my name is Zell," Chocobo told Cid.

"Do you have a last name?" Cid inquired.

"Dincht," Chocobo said, stating the name of the sector his gang lived in.

"Very well, Zell Dincht, I am taking you to Balamb Garden. Please follow me," Cid said turning to walk away.

Siren gasped at the mention of Balamb Garden and Chocobo yelled out, "Wait, Balamb Garden? Why are you taking me to a Garden? What if I refuse to go?" Chocobo yelled after Cid.

"My dear Zell, you don't have a choice. You must go to the Garden or you will be arrested." Cid said eerily, "You are an Angel after all."


End file.
